


The Curious Cemetery

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: An investigation at a cemetery begins an unbelievable partnership between two people who couldn't be more unlike each other if they tried, but perhaps chilling experiences in an even more ominous location could cement even the strongest of relationships.(aka just some young adults doing their best)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Curious Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard but I had fun writing it. I hope it reads well.  
> Written for Hermione's Haven February 2020 Roll-a-Drabble. Prompts were: Cormac/Second Love
> 
> Also filling my Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Square  
> N4: Friends to Lovers
> 
> I'm not sure if I fulfilled both tropes so I'd appreciate it if y'all would leave comments on whether or not I did a well enough job. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to her boss. “I think I need to go to the site myself and investigate.”

Mr. Sterling examined the case file. “You’re probably right. In that case, take another agent with you.”

Hermione groaned inwardly. She didn’t want someone tailing her and she made her sentiments known. 

Mr. Sterling gave her a tight-lipped smile. “I understand but there are others who need the field experience. Take McLaggen.”

“Not McLaggen,” she whispered. 

“Honestly, Hermione,” Mr. Sterling said in between laughs, “go on. See what’s going on with this cemetery.”

* * *

It could have been considered a meet-cute if it weren’t for the fact that Hermione and Cormac had a history and if this curious cemetery wasn’t apparently haunted. 

Cormac adjusted his jeans unflatteringly. 

“Will you stop?” Hermione hissed as they slowly walked toward the caretaker. 

Cormac whined under his breath. “Easy for you to say. You’re clothes look fine. Mine are cutting into places that shouldn’t be cut into.” He straightened himself up and held the camcorder ready. 

To enter the cemetery on the grounds of an actual investigation, Hermione and Cormac were posing as a pair of paranormal investigators. 

Hermione introduced them to the caretaker and interviewed him - asking about personal experiences and what he’s heard from others. 

“I’ll be at the office to stay out of your way. Good luck.”

Once the man left, Hermione and Cormac convened beside a stone bench. She looked over her notes. “A lot of activity takes place around dusk and toward the angel statue. Let’s head that way now.”

Cormac followed slightly behind, keeping the camera as steady as possible and looking all around.

“What do you think it is?” Cormac asked after several minutes of silence. 

“Did you read the report?” Despite trying, exasperation still leaked into her voice. 

“Yes. At first, I thought it might be a demiguise but they don’t usually roam locations like this.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. That was a fairly logical conclusion. She really ought to have more faith in her coworkers. 

“And I thought,” he continued, “what if it’s more sinister than that?”

“Like what?”

Their feet padded softly against the grass. 

“Like what we hear showing up in America. Those shadow something skin or other.”

A chill rand down her spine. She didn’t have experience with anything like that. 

* * *

Hermione and Cormac found no signs of any creature from their in-person investigation and decided to set it aside for the time being. 

It had been a few days now and there were no signs of any sightings, so she relaxed considerably. 

She was just finishing up a memo to the DMLE when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts. 

Cormac waved awkwardly. “Could I ask you a question?”

She nodded, motioning for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. 

“I suppose what I’m really asking for is advice. How do you deal with someone who will not abide by your recommendation or ruling? They’re unruly and I’m afraid they’ll turn violent.” 

“Is it regarding housing or transporting magical creatures?”

He sighed. “Yes.” 

“I don’t like wasting time so if they haven’t stopped their illegal activity I bring an Auror the next time I see them.”

Cormac grimaced. “Harsh, but that makes sense. Thanks, Granger.” He leaped out of the chair and steered out of her office before she could reply.

* * *

A tall body slumped into the chair across from Hermione, making her jump. Cormac wiped his hands over his face. Ever since their investigation at the cemetery a few weeks past, Hermione began to see Cormac as a friend. He had calmed down over the years (or did he mature?), not using every breathing moment to show off. He was rather level-headed but a terrible gossip, which she admittedly enjoyed every now and then. 

But today, he didn’t look on the verge to spill some news. He looked downright worn. 

“She set aside her lunch. “Everything, alright?”

He rested his chin in his hand. “Had a  _ discussion _ with my father,” he grumbled, “same old criticisms.” 

“You are satisfied with what you’re doing, right?” He had previously confessed how angry his father was about Cormac’s work during a drunken rage where they had both drunk profusely at a Quidditch after party. How she had ended up at said party was still up for debate. 

“I love it,” he admitted. “It’s what I want to continue doing.” His eyes focused on something over her shoulder. “Can I ask you something?” His voice was soft.

“Sure.”

“Why did you and Weasley break up?”

The space around them stilled. 

His jaw tensed. “Forget it.”

She licked her lips. “We loved each other. We do,” she corrected, “but Ron wants to be a father so badly and I,” she trailed away, “it felt like such an adult conversation and decision considering we were barely adults ourselves, but it’s worked out for the best.” 

* * *

Hermione and Cormac were at the cemetery again. Once again posing as paranormal investigators, they needed to find this entity before it harmed more muggles or moved onto the magical community. 

According to the caretaker, an apparition or shadowy figure appeared making the muggles present flee in fear and run face-first into a tall headstone. 

Cormac began recording. “I thought for sure the entity had vanished.”

Hermione moved carefully between the headstones. “Sometimes just thinking about it, gives it enough energy to resurface.”

“Be careful, Hermione,” Cormac followed closely. 

She warmed slightly at his words. She walked toward the mausoleum. According to reports, the entity was hanging about these structures. 

“I don’t think we’re alone,” he whispered. 

She couldn’t help agreeing. The temperature dropped exponentially and the hairs on the back of her neck were on end. Hermione glanced all around. Where could it possibly be?

“Do you seen anything?” She asked. 

“Nothing yet.”

She took a deep breath. It was here. She could feel it. She looked behind her and stilled. Standing a few meters behind Cormac was a shadowy figure, it’s silhouette flickering in the dusk. 

“Hermione?” Cormac’s voice wavered. 

Her wand slipped into her hand. “Don’t move.”

He blinked rapidly and gulped, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. 

They faced off - Hermione and the shadow, with defenseless Cormac between them. 

Was it going to attack or just disappear, prolonging their investigation?

The shadow began to pulse, growing bigger and smaller. It pulsed once more before surging forward. 

She screamed, making Cormac scream. She ran toward him, tackling him to the ground. He landed with an oomph and groan. She sat up, pinning him to the ground and fired off stunners and immobilizing spells. 

The shadow collapsed to the ground, shaking furiously before dissipating like dust. 

She relaxed. It was gone. She actually did it!

“I’d usually be all for this,” Cormac said, out of breath. He rested his hands on her thighs where she straddled his torso. “You know, you on top of me, but I’m quite frightened and a little embarrassed.”

She looked down. Was he blushing? She slumped to the side and slowly go to her feet. “Sorry, Cormac.” She held out her hand. 

He gripped it and pulled himself up. “You got it. Wow, you’re amazing,” he muttered. 

“What was that?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Nothing!” He dusted himself off. “How about we go celebrate? We could try that restaurant down the street.”

She grinned. “It’s a date.” She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. 

“A date?” He sputtered. 

She started for the gate. 

He scrambled to pick up the camcorder. “Really?” He squawked. “I mean, if you want,” he pushed his shoulders back, “It’d be fun.”

“Come on, weren’t you just saying you didn’t mind my earlier  _ position _ ? At least buy me dinner first.”

He grabbed her wrist. His face fully flushed. “I don’t want just dinner and a shag, though.”

* * *

Hermione pulled the covers around her niece. “So, that’s how Uncle Cormac and I fell in love,” she told her. It was Rose’s favorite story and since Hermione and Cormac were babysitting for the night, she was determined to hear it again. 

“And now you and Uncle Cormac fight monsters?”

She pursed her lips. “Well…”

“Exactly, pumpkin,” Cormac strolled in, a stuffed hippogriff in hand. “I found Caspar, love.”

Rose hugged the stuffy to her chest. “Thank you. Love you.”

He kissed her forehead. “Love you lots.”

Hermione kissed Rose’s cheek and followed Cormac out of her room, switching off the light and closing the door softly. 

They walked back to the sitting room where Cormac promptly pulled her onto the loveseat, smothering her in a warm embrace. “That story, again? You've been saying that story for five years.”

She grinned at him. “It’s her favorite.” 

He smiled back. “It’s my favorite too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione and Cormac as paranormal investigators sounds kind of fun, doesn't it?


End file.
